


Cuddle With Me?

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Titans, Cuddling, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe in which Marco didn't die and there are no titans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle With Me?

"Marco? Are you in here?" Jean asks walking into their flat. "Go away Jean!" Marco yells throwing a couch pillow at him. Jean ducks before walking cautiously towards his angered boyfriend. "I'm sorry I yelled at you out there. I was just angry at Eren," Jean says placing his hand on Marco's shoulder. Marco only nods before turning his body into Jean's. "Will you cuddle with me?" Marco asks stretching out his arms. Jean smiles before grabbing his boyfriend and pulling him close. "I love you, Jean," Marco whispers whilst kissing Jean gently on the lips. "I love you too, Marco," Jean replies kissing Marco back.


End file.
